huntbastian
by monkygirlxxx
Summary: all the warblers think hunter and sebastian hate eachother but when they are ill true felling come out


"HUNTER" Sebastian screamed as he barged through the door in to his room that sadly he had to share with the big headed military prick and his stupid little cat Mr Puss he flipped the switch and what he saw was not what he was expecting the curtains where pulled shut and on the night stand there was a glass of water and an empty packet of paracetamol in the middle of his roommates bed was a mountain of blankest which he could only gees was his roommate under the only sing of the boy was a slight whimper of distress coming from them as the light lit up the room Sebastian hart dropped at the sight and instantly felt bad for him he wanted to help Hunter and find out what was wrong with him he regrets all the arguments he had with Hunter at lunch time his rage calming as he stepped in to the room closing the door softly he didn't want anyone seeing them everyone thought he hated Hunter but in fact it was the total opposite

"Hunt you ok what wrong" Sebastian whispered no response came so he tried again a litter louder still no response so he pulled the edge of one of the blankets under it was hunters sweet face eyes screwed up tight with pain his face was white and he had red flushed cheeks he wriggled on the bed to get away from the light and pull the blanket back over his head but the movement just seemed to cause more pain Sebastian went to turn of the light as he was sitting on the bed Hunter muttered something he didn't quite get "sorry mate I didn't get"

"s-s-s-sbas lev mlone" Hunter screwed up his face if possible even more hid face drained and turned green Sebastian grabbed the bin just in time as Hunter emptied his stomach putting it on the floor by the bed just in case they need it again he moved up the bed to lean against the wall untangling Hunters sweaty limbs from all the blanket he pulled hunter up in to his lap now Sebastian said are u going to tell me what's wrong or will I have to treat a ill ness without knowing what it is" twisting around slowly resting his head on Sebastian's chest rapping his arms around his waist in a small weak wisped which Sebastian had to strain to hear m-m-migraine it alright I g-get them all the t-time you don't have to look a-after me I know you hate m-me" unconscious Sebastian's had come up to stroke Hunters hair in small smoothing circles " Awww come on Hunt I only say that stuff to make me look big and you're the only one who will fight back I really like you dude you mean a lot to me I don't have many friends I can look after" "Bas p-p-leas shut up it hurts" hunter tinted his arms around Sebastian and snuggled closer to Sebastian they stayed in the silence for a while enjoying each other company slowly Hunters berths evened out and the mussels in his face relaxes a bit but not completely as the comfort and warmth from Sebastian body helped sleep take over his body soon after Sebastian followed him in to the land of dreams

A few hours later Sebastian was woken by a thud rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he rolled to the edge of the bed where Hunter was sat on the floor "what ya doing down there hunt it warm up here with me on the bed" Sebastian mumbled "

I was trying to let Mr Puss in I thought I was better but then it just hit me and I couldn't stand any more sorry"

"Hay don't be sorry Hunt you can't help it your ill come on back to bed you" he arranged the pillows and scooped Hunter off the floor and laid him down in the middle

"But what about puss she still outside nd she probably hungry I haven't feed her"

"I'll get her sleep you look tier dhows the head" Sebastian said opening the door

"Better" Hunter mumbled already half asleep Sebastian giggled at hoe cute Hunter was when he was tiered filling the cat bowl with a packet of food that he found on Hunters desk by the time he had got back to the bed Hunter was asleep again Sebastian hoped that when he next woke up that he would be better he looked at the time on his phone it was a hour and a half till dinner he decided to get some work done so he got his books out and did some homework in silence looking up every couple of minuets to check that Hunter was still asleep

About an hour later Hunter woke up felling a lot better and he knew it was from the help of Sebastian but what he didn't understand was why he had been so nice to him he thought he hated him so he decided he would ask he sat up slowly his head was still spinning he saw him sitting at the end of his bed doing some work in his books Hunter couldn't help but notice how cute he look when he concentrated Sebastian noticed he was awake "Hat sleepy head dinner in half an hour you want to go down or me to bring you up something" Sebastian voice brought interrupted his thought "ow Errm I should probably go down and get something myself Err Seb why are u being so nice to me I thought you didn't like me that why we are always arguing and we disagree with everything and now you are looking after me and helping me what made you change your mind" Sebastian looked at his lap his face going slightly red "I-I-I like you hunt like a lot but I was scared that if you found out you would want to date me and I don't do that I can't love any one and if where friend I would just end up hurting you so I kept away from you but when I came in and saw you in pain I couldn't stay away and not help you I just" Sebastian trailed off noticing he was rambling "I like you to Sebastian I don't like it when we fight thank you for looking after me and feeding Mr puss are we friends no more fighting" Sebastian smiled "Good glade we friends now it time for dinner lets go you must be staving" Hunter hung his head a red flush creeping up his neck Sebastian can we be more then friend I know I said I was straight but that just what my parent want from me and I know I really like you and I want to try it pleas" "ok Hunt but I never done this before so if I Hurt you have permission to kill me Kay" Hunter smile "Kay I am staving" Sebastian stood with a smile on his face and walked to the door "let get to dinner then princes" Hunter took the hand that was offered to him and they walked to dinner as a very happy couple together for the first time of many to come over the year .


End file.
